


Hoarder seer

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan the hoarder, Qui-Gon makes worried master noises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Because of his abilities in preconception, Obi-Wan has a unique quirk. Now Qui-Gon just wishes it was easier to handle. (Ahaha seems to be more connected now than earlier stated, so no longer so losely connected oneshots)





	1. Chapter 1

There is something very bizarre to Obi-Wan’s ability with precognition that Qui-Gon has yet to understand even though he has had his padawan for three years now with the boy becoming sixteen years old and reaching what Qui-Gon thinks to be the end of his growth spurt which still leaves him at Qui-Gon’s shoulder height.

Though he won’t tell Obi-Wan that as he knows the boy hopes for at least a little more height since almost all of his friends are taller than him.

But that is neither here nor there for his quirk.

Obi-Wan precognition and connection to the unifying (and cosmic) Force makes Qui-Gon’s dear, rule abiding padawan into a hoarder.

Whenever they were out or even in the temple, Obi-Wan would accumulate items into his pockets, different things, wires, lock picks, bobby pins, bolts, bits of dried plant that were edible or medicinal, homework, little metal pieces, styluses, droid parts and those were the normal things Obi-Wan collected. But then came the things that were _not_ so normal like the poisonous dried frog Obi-Wan had in his pocket for over a month, a gem the size of Qui-Gon’s pinkie, Yoda dandruff and once even a pair of lacy panties in blue that had almost given Qui-Gon a heart attack when Obi-Wan at the age of fourteen pulled it out of his pocket.

The thing was that he couldn’t exactly deny Obi-Wan this habit because it was the urging of the Force and it was _helping_.

The things Obi-Wan picked up were utilized by him in some manner.

Yoda’s dandruff?

Traded to a collector of Jedi artifacts and items to get Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan safe passage.

The dried frog?

Used in a mission by throwing it into the drinking water of a crew of extremists so they all became ill and easy to bring in for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon without setting anyone of the hostages the group had taken in danger.

The karking _panties_?

Apparently a fucking movie stars panties that Obi-Wan had been gifted and he used to trade to a pirate with a disturbing crush on said holostar. And Qui-Gon had required two drinks after those revelations before he had finally sat Obi-Wan down to have a serious conversation about appropriate gifts from those that they encountered and a more disturbing one about consensual touches and behavior that Qui-Gon wished he hadn’t needed to have.

Well at least Obi-Wan had understood the seriousness of the conversation.

But still Qui-Gon had minor breakdowns at the memory of Obi-Wan pulling a pair of lacy panties out of his belt, with comm number attached and signature attached to the fabric!

He was pretty sure those things were used.

Gross.

Well fair be him to judge someones personal kinks as long as it was all consensual but used knickers were not Qui-Gon’s cup of tea and certainly not to underage boys!

And yet he could not deny the usefulness of said pair of panties which made things a lot harder for him because how was he suppose to argue with Obi-Wan when it was the Force urging that he accept such things and store them away in his pockets for months on ends.

Every laundry day was a bitch and a half because he had to remind Obi-Wan to empty out all the pockets of his robes and the sewn in pockets in his tunics that contained items, the piles always growing for Obi-Wan could pick up something years in advance.

Like the frog.

He kept the frog for two years before he used it.

Just carrying around a dead frog on his body like some kind of morbid curiosity and the latest acquisition was an avian skull with fangs and Qui-Gon was dreading what that would be used for but at this point… he would just like to have a drink as he watched Obi-Wan steadily empty his pockets onto the coffee table to prepare for laundry day, an avian skull staring at him with empty sockets and bleached white bone. ‘…Maybe I’ll add something extra to my tea when Obi-Wan is not looki-is that a krayt dragon tooth?’ Qui-Gon stared. 

Screw extra in the tea, Qui-Gon was chugging from the bottle at this point soon.


	2. In separation (padawan years)

Being separated during a mission is honestly not an uncommon thing though Qui-Gon always gets anxious about it when he is far away from his padawan though in this moment he assures himself with the fact that Obi-Wan is currently with Mace somewhere out on the war torn, beige planet that had once been a beautiful lush green, rich in vegetation.

Honestly war has never done anyone but the rich any real favor, there’s a difference in war an in revolution.

But Qui-Gon wasn’t going to get into a mental debate against _himself_ about that because he’s not that loony just yet and he’s pretty sure that the opinion would remain the same since once more it was only _himself_.

And not Obi-Wan or Mace.

Who are out there.

‘What if they got separated?’ His mind asked and Qui-Gon froze, hands stilling over the dashboard of the hidden transport he had managed to rescue from the Foreman’s hanger. No, he couldn’t think that way and even if they were separated, Obi-Wan was sixteen and strong, he would manage.

Hopefully.

Oh dear this was not doing good for his nerves.

At least the Jedi coded signal was in play and as long as the two could find somewhere to listen to it, they would be able to find Qui-Gon’s hidden transport.

So Qui-Gon is resigned to waiting as there is nothing they can do, there will be no peace for this planet and it hurts deep inside but sometimes missions fails for reasons Jedi can not protect from. Like the death of all the candidates due to natural conditions.

Finally, three days later his fellow Jedi arrive and Qui-Gon has to restrain himself from hugging his padawan as he greets the two, one muddy and one clean though Qui-Gon did not care for that as he took both of their hands and squeezed them, greeting them quietly and warmly with his relief that they were safe.

“I’m not sure about Master Mace but I would like to take a sonic master.” Obi-Wan sent him a tired look and trudged into the ship in search of said sonic, dripping mud.

The two stared after Obi-Wan for a while or at least Qui-Gon did until he noticed Mace staring at him and he turned his head, eyes puzzled at the look on the others face. “What?” He questioned.

“When you spoke of his hording habit… I was amused, didn’t put much stock in it, figured you were exaggerating in some way,” Mace started slowly, his eyes growing a bit wide. Qui-Gon felt amusement coil in his stomach, crossing his arms over his chest as he had a feeling he knew what Obi-Wan had done. “However in the time we were separated, he pulled a tube of bacta out of his tunic, bandages and mealbars enough for two, which is all fair enough as we are Jedi and we get injured,” Mace took a pause, to gather his thought or for effect. “However the lightsaber motor part I needed to replace in my saber and the thumb nail sized _kyper crystal_ encased in rubber?” He wheezed out, eyes wide.

Qui-Gon snorted. “Oh, that thing.”

That gained him a shocked look, Mace staring at him. “That thing? That _thing_? You knew about it!?” He yelped.

Shrugging a bit and scratching at his beard, Qui-Gon nodded. “Uhu, he picked up it and a second one two months ago while we were on a mining operation to oversee the sentient rights conditions. I can’t exactly take it from him you know and I think its safe?” He shrugged again. “Though out of curiosity, what did he use it for?” He blinked at Mace.

Mace stared at him for a long moment, mouth opening and closing before he rubbed at his temples. “He used it to hot wire a broken motor which provided it with power and restarted it so we could escape… I owe you a drink my friend and an apology.” Mace shook his head.

Chuckling faintly, Qui-Gon just dragged his friend further in so they could close the ramp lest they get guests and uninvited ones at that. “Both would be welcome since I know the council is giggling behind my back each time I say he’s a hoarder.”

Snorting deeply as he followed along, Mace seemed to turn thoughtful before wide eyed. “Wait, does that mean the Yoda dandruff story is true!?”

Qui-Gon threw his head back and let out a bellowing laugh, coughing and sniggering as Mace turned even more disturbed looking.

“And the panties!?”


	3. Well that happened (TPM era)

When padawan Kenobi had pulled enough peggat out of his pocket from inside his tunic of all things along with a large blue krayt dragon pearl, Anakin had been stunned to silence as the padawan had quietly paid Watto enough not only for the part they needed for the Nubian ship but also paid for his mother and Anakin’s freedom.

The older Jedi had simply shook his head as if he was used to dealing with this kind of thing when Watto tried to scam the Jedi out of more and the padawan had simply reached into his tunic again and told Watto that he had the direct number to Gardulla the hutt as she owed him a favor, showing Watto the slimy hutt’s seal of approval.

After that Watto had simply washed his hands off the two slaves and practically send all of them flying out of the junk shop with Anakin staring wide up at his new owners.

Until Kenobi knelt down with the slave tracker device remote in hand, disabling the explosives in Anakin with a small smile. “This is as about as good as we can do while on Tatooine but once we reach the temple we can remove them fully.” The redhead explained as Padme watched on with a small, relieved smile.

Mr Jinn was smiling too, shaking his head lightly. “I will never understand how you do that Obi-Wan but its a good thing you had those on you.” He chuckled before ruffling the other Jedi’s hair with one of those big hands.

“D-Does this mean I’m not a slave anymore?” Anakin asked the three free people with wide eyes, watching how Padme’s pretty brown eyes filled with pity and some sympathy.

Obi-Wan’s however filled with compassion as he remained kneeling, settling his hands on Anakin’s narrow shoulders. “Yes, this means you’re free and if your mother allows it, we’ll be taking you two with us since I hardly think you will want to remain on Tatooine.” He smiled.

It was a nice smile Anakin noticed.

And then he noticed that a sandstorm was approaching, letting out a loud noise. “We should get home to mom, there’s a sandstorm coming and those things will strip flesh from bones if we linger out here.” He said with wide eyes.

Quickly Kenobi got to his feet and gestures. “Then please lead the way Anakin, we would be grateful to seek shelter with you if its allowed.”

“Yes,” Padme agreed quickly, smiling to Anakin with Mr Jinn bowing lightly in agreement to the statement.

‘They’re all so kind…’ Anakin took the redhead’s hand and pulled him along with a smile on his face. ‘I think mom is going to like them…oh! I hope they let me take C3PO with me!’

()()()

Leaning on the table, Obi-Wan observed Anakin with the droid. “Its an old droid but you know… I think I have something you can use for him.” The Jedi puzzled curiously before reaching into his tunic.

Watching the other curiously, Anakin pulled his screwdriver out of the droid. In the short few hours he had known Obi-Wan as he insisted to be called he had come to learn that Obi-Wan’s tunic and belts contained the mysteries of the Force.

Or more junk than even Watto’s shop.

Mr Qui-Gon had tried to explain it at the dinner table that Obi-Wan had a tendency to scavenge and pick up things at the Forc urging which would become useful at another date, like the krayt dragon pearl and the peggats which Anakin had learned that most Jedi did not carry because they tended to use Republican credits which were useless here on Tatooine really.

Padme had frowned and called it a hoarding problem.

Anakin just thought it neat as Obi-Wan had pulled food rations from belt and offered them to his mom with a small smile earlier and right now he was pulling out program board with even more languages and apparently upgraded system as a personal assistant for Anakin’s mom.

Which was pretty wonderful in Anakin’s mind, this way 3CPO could really help his mom, Anakin just knew it!

“Oh, Miss Shmi, here you should take these painkillers and this sun lotion bacta.” Obi-Wan offered when mom came to check on them.

‘Or maybe I should convince Obi-Wan to stick around… where did he get bacta sun lotion?’ Anakin blinked at the man as Shmi flustered before gratefully thanking the Jedi.


	4. Extra pockets

Watching Obi-Wan sew on another pocket to his new robe, Anakin tilted his head. “I’m sorry you lost your robe on Naboo.” He chirped at the man.

Humming a song under his breath, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Its alright, I had a feeling I was going to lose it anyhow since I wasn’t picking up anything and instead handing the things out as if they were candy from my pockets. I only had a few mealbars in it at the time,” He winked at Anakin before he continued humming the song. “You see, when I’m close to losing a robe for good the pockets starts to steadily empty with me not filling them up on the prompting of the Force again which tells me that I'm going to lose the robe soon enough." He explained before turning his eyes back on the pocket.

As the knight worked away, Anakin took notice of Master Qui-Gon using his cane to reach for the teapot without sitting up or asking for help, his tongue stuck out between his lips as he focused on trying not to hurt himself.

He looked quickly to Obi-Wan to find the man glancing at his former master from the corner of his eye, his grip rather tight on the needle he was using to sew on all the pockets he had on the inside of his robe.

Obi-Wan totally knew what the injured Jedi master was up to and waiting for him to admit defeat or was waiting for him to get hurt once more.

Considering how the man acted in the big chamber with the other Jedi, which Anakin had later learned was a terrible thing to do against Obi-Wan, it wasn’t that strange that Obi-Wan was maybe acting a little bit petty and wanting Qui-Gon to actually _ask_ for help.

To be fair though, it wasn’t like Obi-Wan could read the Jedi master’s brain and just instantly figure out what the man wanted or needed at all time it was amazing enough that he had all he needed in his belt at the time to save the man after the meeting with the black and red tattooed dude that Obi-Wan had called a Sith.

Though who carried a bacta grenade around just casually!?

Anakin had no idea what the other stuff had been at the time when he had arrived in the power generator looking for the two Jedi, the items laying littered around the Jedi as Obi-Wan swore and cursed at the panting older man with unknown boxes and items laying around him that Anakin had no idea what was since they had a lot of letters Anakin hadn’t known but he thought one of them said analgesic, so a strong painkiller perhaps?

And he could guess that one of them were antibiotics or coagulants maybe?

He recognized the bandages at least, having helped Obi-Wan wrap the man up until they could get him to the medic on Naboo.

Snorting loudly when Qui-Gon let out muffled curse, Obi-Wan got to his feet and headed over, giving the man a sharp glare. “You are to _ask_ for help you utter jerk. Honestly Master Qui-Gon, and you feel that I am bad?” The fresh knight growled out before refilling the cup and handing it to the man with narrowed eyes.

Coloring the injured man accepted the cup. “Apologies Obi-Wan, I just… errg…” Qui-Gon took a quick sip to avoid answering. “…Apologies Obi-Wan, I will ask next time I need something.” He mumbled sheepishly, ears bright red.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan set the pot closer to the edge so Qui-Gon could reach it with a bit more ease. “Want some extra pockets on your own robe, I can show you how to cut the fabric and sew them on without it looking bulky?” Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, his tone wry.

“But I don’t get Force proddings like you do.” Anakin stated with some confusion.

Shrugging as he returned to the kitchen table Obi-Wan sent him an amused look that softened his face. “No but extra pockets means you can stash away extra things you may want to bring and that’s never a bad thing as a Jedi.” He teased lightly.

His grin becoming bigger and bigger, Anakin excitedly clapped his hands. “Like stuffing an entire robe full of mealbars and bacta sprays?” He wiggled on his seat.


	5. Out of his fucking robes (clone wars)

There are mysteries of the galaxy that will never be answered.

Where did the star birds go?

How did life start truly?

What is the Force in all honesty because not even the wisest can claim to really understand the Force.

The vode would like to tack another question to endless list of questions that will never really be answered.

What does Obi-Wan Kenobi keep in his pockets.

Bat wings?

Maybe.

A piece of string?

Perhaps but its more likely to be a piece of electric wire.

A ring?

Well there was also a possibility though slim but then again, Cody had seen the man pull a necklace from his pocket and hand it over to a man that had taken it with such gratitude before rushing to his intended to propose so maybe.

Or that time General Jinn had grumbled about missing his remedy tea that aided with the pain only for Obi-Wan to reach into his pocket and throw a bag at the older man without looking at him, still plotting a tactic with Skywalker and Cody.

That was the thing, you could never know what in the galaxy the damn Jedi kept in his pockets like the time he had pulled out the exact motherboard they needed for the transport shuttle to get it working again like it was another rainy day and not disaster with bombs falling around them.

Or the time he had pulled out a bacta bomb of all things that he detonated on the field to save Ghost company.

At this point Cody was warily assured that there was a damn super nova hidden in Obi-Wan’s pocket that the man had picked up or a black hole shrunken to pocket size.

Well maybe that was a bit unfair.

After all, Obi-Wan adored them and was doing his best to take care of his troopers and provide them the rights they should have as sentients that the Senate was being obstinate about with so many of them not understanding that the clones were exactly like them, living, breathing and _feeling_ people who bleed and mourned.

Of course sometimes even when you expect the unexpected…

Well Cody had quickly come to realize when Obi-Wan was getting the Force probings that meant that something was going on.

He gained a peculiar look on his face as he stared at Boil before reaching into his voluminous pockets of his robes, searching around. “Boil, come here a bit.” He called out calmly, glancing to make sure the trooper heard him before continuing to search.

Sending Cody a small frown, the clone moved over with a curious look on his face. “Sir?” He questioned with some confusion.

Humming, the Jedi finally drew out a box from his sew in pocket and held it out to the man.

It was a some kind of pill box Cody noticed, his frown growing with his confusion as Boil accepted the box and read on it. “…Prenatal vitamins?” Boil blinked heavily.

“We’ll have to remove you from the front line, maybe send you back to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan hummed, stroking his chin even as the implication sunk in for the troopers around.

Boil’s eyes went wide and he stared down at the pack in his hands before his knees buckled.

Luckily Waxer was there, catching the other and holding him up against his body while whispering soothingly.

“Lets get you to Helix, come on cyare.” The bald trooper murmured with worry before leading the other away as Cody ran his hands through his short hair, the Jedi turning back to the display to write up a message for command to ensure the safety of Boil and the baby on the way.

Because apparently babies came out of his General’s fucking robe at this point.


	6. Bun in the oven

Listening to the deep even breaths of the other sharing the bed, Cody allowed his hand to slowly drift down to cup the flat stomach of the nude body pressed tightly to his own equally bare one, the evidence of love making on reddened skin finally calming down visible to Cody in the ever so faint light.

Slowly his fingertips slowly traced the flat planes of lazily cleaned muscles and skin, curious and pondering.

His mind turned back to earlier in the day, Boil’s shocked face and the wide eyes, several of the vode checking in with Helix and the whispered and hurried conversations held between brothers before they contacted their brothers elsewhere in the galaxy.

The news would be spreading soon and quickly.

Not to mention the conversation the General had with the council, General Rancisis had outright fallen out of his chairs with all his long coils exposed and General Yoda dropping his cane to the floor.

Obviously they did not expect it either and Obi-Wan had to send in the medical evidence of course but…

Undeniably, there was a baby. Boil was carrying a baby.

There had been arguments, loud ones, Cody and the rest of the vode had watched in surprise and shock at how the council had quickly argued amongst themselves about what to do. Apparently somehow the pregnancy of one clone… changed things somehow.

Something about the ethical position of it all and contacting the Senate and Master Depa said something about the clone rights amendments and contacting Senator Amidala?

After that they seemed to realize the comm was still wide open and there was a hurried rush to say goodbye before the holo was finally shut down but with the silence after that… well now Cody had time to think, spooning his lover and holding around him.

If a clone could carry a baby and father it as the baby was clearly Waxer’s… was it possible that… could Cody just maybe…

“…I’m on birth control Cody,” Obi-Wan suddenly mumbled sleepily and Cody jumped guiltily, his hand possessively flattening down on Obi-Wan’s flat stomach to pull the Jedi more firmly into his own body before relaxing. “I should have mentioned that earlier but I forgot.” He yawned tiredly, seemingly oblivious to the others shock.

Pressing a light kiss to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, Cody grunted in understanding but kept his hand on the others stomach as he felt Obi-Wan drift off once more with a sleepy little mumble even as his heart seemed to beat a rapid tattoo inside his chest.

Because that meant that Obi-Wan _could_ carry.

And while sleepy and not really all that aware, he didn’t seem adverse to maybe some day in the future…

It made Cody feel giddy as he pressed into the others warm body, despite the war going on, despite never having thought about a adiik, a child of his own…

Now there were possibilities that had never been considered before.

But it was too late right now to consider those possibilities really and Cody eased his possessive grip into something lighter and settled, one of his legs trapped between Obi-Wan’s and his hand loosely resting on the stomach of his lover.

He could figure things out in the morning, maybe while getting dressed and eyeing up Obi-Wan’s rear and the play of muscles as he got dressed heh.

Certain perks to an easy attire that you just pulled on and then snapped on with magnetic tech.

Who knew, maybe Cody could even give a helping hand here and there with a few belts.


	7. The bad feeling

Glancing at Obi-Wan worriedly, Anakin observed the others glazed eyes that stared into the distance with a minor furrow between the copper brows.

Obi-Wan had been like that for the last fifteen minutes, his hands occasionally twitching a bit and his mouth pursing up as if he was thinking hard but the glazed look…

Oh Anakin was worried about what was coming, begging the Force that those dreaded words would _not_ escape Obi-Wan’s lips.

Finally the redhead shook his head and looked to Anakin with a sigh. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“…Oh no, you don’t have what we need.” Anakin said with despair, eyes widening up with horror as he started to vibrate a bit with nervousness.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Oh Anakin I’m certain its not going t-”

“Last time you had a bad feeling,” Anakin cut in sharply, looking around wildly even as he took note of the troopers slowing down around them to listen. “We both ended up being shot from the sky to land in the middle of the desert where I broke my arm, you were set on fire and we both had to track through the desert for two weeks eating nothing but what we could find and almost dying of thirst until we discovered the weird bulb plants that was under the sand we could dig out and eat for water and nourishment… and that took us three days to figure out.” Anakin stressed.

Hesitating, Obi-Wan started patting at his pockets. “Well yes true bu-”

“And,” Anakin cut in once more. “All that happened because the damn president couldn’t find the karking golden ‘peace’ stylus and therefor war broke out and you were doing the same back then as now,” Anakin half expected a bomb to be dropped to them and spooked by his own thoughts Anakin quickly looked up to scan the horizon for aircrafts.

Nothing, but that didn’t quite set Anakin’s worries to peace.

To his relief, Cody and Rex were starting to look worried too, whispering to each other before moving to prepare their vode for whatever was coming.

Because it would come, Anakin knew it would come. Something that no one could quite point out.

Obi-Wan’s bad feeling never turned out wrong even if he could never quite pinpoint exactly what was going to happen always.

By this point Obi-Wan was looking troubled too, glancing about. “…I’m rather grateful Boil and Waxer is back on Coruscant now, hopefully Boil is doing well with his little one growing in him.” He settled on, confirming he was more worried than he was letting on.

()()()

Qui-Gon flopped back in his seat, staring at Anakin. “I’m sorry but _what_?” He rasped out, the rest of the council stunned to silence equally.

“Eight of our twelve ground transports blew up!” Anakin ran his hands through his hair, eyes wide and a bandage still wrapped around his head. “We still have no idea why and we were even on alert because Obi-Wan had a bad feeling.” He explained, his hand seemingly shaking as it dropped back down.

Opening his mouth then closing it, Qui-Gon shook his head weakly. “And Obi-Wan?”

Anakin gave him a meaningful look.

“He was closest to the blast, wasn’t he?” Qui-Gon groaned with realization.

Nodding, Anakin huffed out a breath. “I think he was following his precognition but just like last time he didn’t have the item he needed to fix the situation. He managed to drag the troopers away from the blast radius though so no one was killed luckily though seven troopers suffered burns and two broke limbs. I myself suffered a head wound from being knocked off my feet but Obi-Wan came off worst.”

“How badly?” Depa asked softly, leaning forward in her chair.

Turning, Anakin gestured for someone to move forward, a trooper with their hair in a bun joining the Jedi. “This is Helix, the medic of the 212th.” Anakin informed them.

Bowing a bit, Helix smiled grimly to them. “The General will make a full recovery however he is currently in a medically sedated rest. He suffered three broken ribs, a fractured skull, fractured jaw, internal hemorrhaging, several large contusions with minor flesh wounds, all to his front as he was facing the blast.” He summed up succinctly.

The council all traded glances before Mace nodded in determination. “I believe that is our cue to summon you all back to Coruscant Skywalker. The system is as secured as we can currently make it  and Master Dylan is close to your position to keep a watch on it after you and Master Kenobi leave.” He rumbled.

A relieved expression crossed Anakin’s face as he bowed to them. “As requested Masters, we will return.” The desire to see Obi-Wan to a healer was clear on the blond.

Qui-Gon could understand that and barely resisted the urge to rub his face.

His padawan would remain a worry even when he was not a padawan, go figure hah.


	8. On the shoulder

Frowning a bit as he went through his messages, Obi-Wan let out a deep breath through his nose. “Well, its something.” He grumbled to himself as he lifted his cup to take a small sip of tea.

“Hmm?” Qui-Gon poked his head out of the kitchenette.

Waving his pad, Obi-Wan sighed. “The Senate has made some concessions for the troopers finally, anyone that show up pregnant are to return to Coruscant or Kamino thank the Forces. They will be provided with anything the baby and carrier in question would need.” He focused back on the pad, reading the report.

“Its the pebbles that starts the avalanche Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said soothingly, coming over with a tray of finger sandwiches.

“I know, I know but I keep wanting to push them. There are still those who don’t consider the troopers ‘real’ and that pisses me off.” Obi-Wan replied in a tight tone as Qui-Gon sat down on the couch beside the redhead.

Pausing, Qui-Gon gave his former padawan a surprised look. He could see what Anakin meant that Obi-Wan was behaving… erratically lately.

‘A better word would be ‘emotional’ I would have said.’ Qui-Gon studied the other man while picking up a plate and filling a few of the sandwiches onto it, watching Obi-Wan focus more on the pad. “But well be that, there is some nice food here instead of those dry reports.” Qui-Gon tried teasingly.

Letting out a huff, Obi-Wan did indeed set down the plate and lean in to fill the other plate with food for himself, abandoning the teacup onto the table.

“Well, at least Boil and the other troopers who become pregnant will be sa-” Qui-Gon murmured before dropping his plate when Obi-Wan suddenly jerked to his feet and ran for the fresher, his own plate crashing to the floor.

Wincing, Qui-Gon followed quickly as Obi-Wan started chucking up the content of his stomach, rubbing the others back carefully with a deep frown on his face. “Oh dear, this was unexpected. I thought my cooking had improved a tiny bit.” He tried to joke even as Obi-Wan jerked a bit as he vomited a bit more, only bile left.

Reaching up, Qui-Gon pulled one of his facial cloth out of the shelf and moistened it with water, offering it to Obi-Wan when he looked up with a pale and sweaty face.

“Thank you.” He croaked out, washing out of his beard where spittle and bile rested.

Watching the other, Qui-Gon reached for his toothpaste rinsing glass and filled it with water. He figured Obi-Wan didn’t mind considering all the times they had to share not only glasses but canteens, bottles and the occasional ceremonial drink.

Gratefully Obi-Wan accepted the glass to rinse out his mouth, spitting it out and then getting to his feet. “Ugh, apologies, I seem to be experiencing a stomach bug lately.” He huffed, pushing his hair back from his face and wiping his forehead.

“Hmm you did just return rather injured Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, frowning deeply. “You may be feeling some kind of after-affect from it, maybe you should go to the healers.” He frowned.

Obi-Wan grumbled.

“…That wasn’t a question Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said blandly before picking the other up and settling him on his shoulder, making sure not to settle his old padawan on his stomach but lower to avoid agonizing his stomach more.

“Ah! Qui-Gon! Put me down!” Obi-Wan demanded as they made their way to the door and into the hall. “Qui-Gon!” He outright whined, flustering badly as he noticed Jedi looking at them and giggling.

“Old master’s prerogative to look out for their old padawans Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said cheerfully. “Beside, what would your Commander say if he knew you didn’t go to the healers?” He noted with a smirk.

A telling silence came at that, Obi-Wan outright sulking for a few minutes before he finally talked. “I can walk you know.” He mumbled.

“Indeed you can, but you’re likely to make an escape if I put you down.” Qui-Gon hummed, smirking once more when he heard a quiet ‘kriff’ from above.

To he Halls they went, Anakin and Ahsoka joining them as they both laughed at Obi-Wan being carted around by the old master. One more obviously than the other.


	9. and grumpy

Rubbing his ears with his hands and then outright rubbing his fingers in the little dips to make sure his ears weren’t blocked as he sat on the medical bed, Obi-Wan focused back on Bant’s all to amused expression as the mon calamari crossed her arms over her chest with a raised brow, her double eyelids blinking slowly to moisten her eyes.

Her fins were also quivering suspiciously.

“I am sorry but would you please repeat that again?” He asked uncertainly.

Smirking, Bant turned the screen towards him to show him. “You’re pregnant Obs, quadruplets from what this is telling us though it could be mistaken… by like two percent so its ninety eight percent certain you’re carrying quadruplets in that pudgy stomach you humans call a belly.” She drawled in amusement before stroking her chin. “Quinlan owes me another fifty credits now come to think of it.” She said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth then closed it again, his hand coming to rest uncertainly on his stomach. “…But I’m on birth control?” He questioned in bewilderment. “I get a shot set in ever month on the dot.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it to the point where it hurt.

His hand was gently caught and pulled away and he looked helplessly up at the other Jedi, letting out a low noise as Bant smiled sympathetically. “You were on antibiotics right? For the injuries you got after sending Waxer and Boil away from the front?” She gently prompted.

“Well yes, I got some infecti-did the antibiotics do this?” Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide.

Tapping her screen, Bant shrugged a bit. “Antibiotics are known for messing with certain birth controls and on a military standard medbay…” She trailed off.

Obi-Wan didn’t need the details filled in.

Cheapest antibiotics filled the medbays of the army, causing issues with the birth control of those who were on them. Like Obi-Wan’s.

“Kark.” He hissed, dropping his head into his hands as his mind spun furiously.

“You are going to be huge.” Bant offered up brightly, already readying the form to inform the council that Obi-Wan could no longer be on the front line.

“…I hate you Bant.” He mumbled sulkily as the image of himself as blimp crossed his mind.

“Love you too Oafy-Wan~” She chirped.

()()()()

Flopping onto the couch and then outright just laying down with his head in Qui-Gon’s lap and pushing his feet into Anakin’s, Obi-Wan sulked quietly as the two stared at him before exchanging looks over his head.

Ahsoka stood frozen in the small kitchenette, a bowl in her hand.

Then she grinned. “Well, I guess you’re grumpy master Obi-Wan.” She said cheerfully.

Obi-Wan just huffed at her.

He was damn well going to be grumpy because apparently he was full of baby.

It was one thing when it was Boil but why’d he have to go and get himself knocked up too!?

Obi-Wan wasn’t about to blame Cody, for one the troopers had no idea they were fertile in that manner and two, Obi-Wan controlled his own birth controls. Also three, it took two to do the Corellian horizontal tango.

He had so many things things to do!

“Are you going to… tell us what’s wrong?” Qui-Gon questioned, petting Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Or you going to continue rubbing your dirty feet on my groin?” Anakin added curiously.

Grumbling at the other two, Obi-Wan shifted and glared at them. “…I’m pregnant and grumpy so there. Hormones.” He pouted.

There was silence for a long moment before Ahsoka dropped her bowl in the kitchen.

“WHAT!!?”


	10. Fusspots for a reason

Glancing between the members of his linage, Obi-Wan raised his brows a bit as Qui-Gon sat with his chin on his hand and elbow on the table, the only sign of his serenity disturbed the ever so slightly to wide eyes. Anakin was sitting back against the chair, head tipped back while staring up at the ceiling and his mouth ajar and Ahsoka was tapping her fingers on the table, brows scrunched up in thoughts and her lekkus twitching.

They had all congregated to the kitchen because it was time for dinner and it had been the quietest dinner Obi-Wan had the pleasure of having.

Well pleasure was stretching it.

Finally he let out a deep sigh and stood, picking up his empty plate.

That finally jerked the others out of their thoughts, Qui-Gon instantly standing with Anakin, the older settling his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“Ah maybe you should go take it easy Obi-Wan, we wouldn’t wan-”

“I can take that! It’s my turn to do the dishes anyhow!” They both spoke over each other.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly as Ahsoka sat back in her chair, a slightly amused look crossing her face. “Please tell me you two aren’t going to become overbearing fusspots now?” He questioned in quiet despair as both Anakin _and_ Qui-Gon colored somewhat.

The two exchanged glances, Anakin’s on the verge of pleading and Qui-Gon resigned before the older took the lead. “Obi-Wan… you have a multiple pregnancy to carry, male pregnancy isn’t easy from the start but with several kids…” Qui-Gon hesitated before pulling Obi-Wan from the table. “Obi-Wan, you have a seventy percent chance of losing them before the sixth month mark and that’s is if you take _care_ of yourself and don’t stress.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, glancing towards his pad where he knew that Bant had uploaded several pamphlets while giving him stern instructions to read them _today_ , her large eyes glittering seriously which clued him in that she would check the next day if he had. “…Taking my plate to rinse isn’t hard.” He said delicately even as he allowed Qui-Gon to bustle him into the couch.

Settling beside him, Qui-Gon sported a serious expression. “Maybe not, but you still haven’t digested the fact that you’re pregnant, have you?” He questioned quietly.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Obi-Wan placed his face in his hands, rubbing furiously. “There’s to much to do, the war is going to drag on and we can’t ju-”

“Would you say the same to Boil?” Qui-Gon questioned gently, smiling when he got a horrified look in return. “Just because we’re Jedi who serve the galaxy does not mean that we don’t have duty to ourselves-” He reached out and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s still flat stomach. “And to the ones who depend on us personally.”

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan stared at him before letting out a hitched breath and crawling into Qui-Gon’s lap, clinging to his old master.

“Oh little one,” Qui-Gon whispered, holding the overwhelmed man tightly. “It’s going to be alright.”

The old nicknamed loosened the panic in Obi-Wan’s chest he had been suppressing since Bant’s news.

He was pregnant, they were in the middle of a war, Cody was the father, Cody was a _soldier_ and oh Force!

He wheezed into Qui-Gon’s chest as he grasped Qui-Gon’s tunic. “Q-Qui-Gon!”

Larger than life and warm to a fault, Qui-Gon held him. “I know, I know, we’ll speak with Cody soon but right now just… let it pass little one. Let yourself feel.” Qui-Gon rumbled as Obi-Wan sobbed into his collarbone.


	11. Hello daddy

It’s unusual to be summoned to the Jedi temple.

It makes Cody feel leery despite the peaceful atmosphere as he walks into the entrance hall, glancing about uncertainly before breathing out when he spots Commander Tano waving like a loon at him beside a large statue, the togruta bouncing towards him as he walks over and thereby they meet in the middle of the hall. “Commander.” He greeted formally.

Beaming, Ahsoka grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him along. “There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long Commander,” She chirped happily, Cody absently noting that she was getting rather tall since the they had first seen her. She was almost his height. “And you’re looking pretty nice in your dress slacks too!!” Ahsoka winked up at him.

She looked at ease, happy.

But her lekkus were curling in nervousness.

Jedi may be trained to negotiate and bring peace but troopers were trained for war and that included reading the body ticks of another. But Cody didn’t say anything, only smiled in apology. “The shuttle didn’t think it had permission to land where I needed to go, it took some convincing.” He offered up calmly.

No one paid them much attention but to be fair, Cody could spot a few troopers here and there, speaking with Jedi.

So maybe its just that Cody doesn’t get summoned often.

He gets invited sure, he often comes with Obi-Wan and stays with him but this is a direct summon and now that he can see Ahsoka…

Well now Cody is worried too.

He was leery when he arrived, he’s worried now because Obi-Wan had sounded so utterly blank over the comm that even Waxer had looked apprehensive where he was curled up around Boil, rubbing the little bulge of the other troopers stomach that held their ik’aad.

Still he knows better than to start asking questions in public and when he finally reaches Obi-Wan’s quarters…

Obi-Wan meets them in the entrance, hugging Cody tightly and buries his face in the commander’s neck with a low, needy noise that has Cody wrap his arms around the other slowly as he looks over the redhead’s shoulder at General Jinn with wide, imploring eyes.

Qui-Gon only smiled tightly. “I’ll leave you two to speak Obi-Wan, I’ll be over in my own quarters… and don’t worry Cody, its not bad news.” The man chuckled faintly.

‘Well its upsetting Obi-Wan so its something.’ Cody noted to himself but held his tongue, shifting himself and Obi-Wan to the side to let the taller Jedi out, the man just picking up his slippers and padding out into the hall without putting them on.

Even after Qui-Gon left, Cody held Obi-Wan without a word for several minutes until the Jedi finally pulled back with a shuddering breath. “We… we should move to the couch.” He whispered, peeking up at Cody through his bangs and then back down.

Then he wrinkled his nose and reached for his pocket, pulling out a glove which prompted Cody to lift his left hand and look the glove over.

There, a hole.

The normal behavior for Obi-Wan, the hoarding behavior because of the Force had him relaxing as he accepted the new glove, smiling as he leaned down to remove his boots and follow Obi-Wan to the couch.

Regardless what Obi-Wan had to tell him, regardless what it would entail… things were going to be alright.

Of course… then he actually learned what was going on and promptly needed two shots of Obi-Wan’s strong whiskey.

‘Little gods blood,’ Cody stared at the ceiling with Obi-Wan cuddled up in his lap from where he had pulled the other when Obi-Wan had grown uncertain to Cody’s reaction. ‘When I wanted kids, I wasn’t planning on _all_ of them at _once_!’ He stroked a hand down Obi-Wan’s back. “…Aren’t you on birth control?” He finally asked in bewilderment.

There was an amused huff at his neck. “Apparently certain antibiotics can render birth control useless. It nullifies the effect.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“And when you went on that round of antibiotics for that infection, it nullified yours,” Cody stated instead of asked, already knowing the answer.

Still Obi-Wan nodded.

“…Huh, guess its good the entire 212th started reading those prenatal pamphlets for Boil’s sake.” Cody mused, still fighting to understand there were FOUR babies even as Obi-Wan huffed quietly in amusement.

… FOUR KARKING BABIES!

Oh Cody needed a good strong drink and a sympathetic vode to vent at.


	12. A squad in there

Admittedly he felt a bit better after spending time with Obi-Wan, the two curled up on the couch for a few hours had done wonders and it had been nice to go over the storage of baby clothes that the Jedi had apparently been stocking up on.

Obi-Wan had sheepishly and a bit embarrassed admitted that he thought it was for the troopers, having started weeks ago to start a storage and Cody could see how the other would believe that considering Boil was well into his pregnancy.

And Obi-Wan had packaged up a present for the man that Cody was to give over to the man.

But the trip back gave him time to panic a bit too because holy Force gods, four babies!?

How were they suppose to… that was just not…

Just wow.

And then there was the whole thing with males being a bit more fragile in the condition they were in when pregnant, all of the 212th had read up on that for Boil’s sake and they were gently encouraging him to take it easy and so far it seemed to have been working.

Boil was of course reluctant but he was slowing down enough to not put undue stress on his body, finding alternative exercise compared to the heavy duty the vode usually had.

And that was with _one_ baby.

Obi-Wan had four in him!

Stomping into the barracks and making his way for the rec rooms, Cody first threw a package at Waxer when he saw him as he didn’t want to hit Boil with it in his condition and then he continued forward to the hidden wall slot that command officially did not know about and therefor did not have to report as a few vode started to clue in on Cody’s slightly to pale skin and his scrunched up facial expression.

“Um, Code’s?” Rex paused the game between himself and Wolffe, frowning at the commander as Cody dug around the wall slot.

Then he yelped and rushed around the table as Cody dragged out a bottle of home brewed rotgut and started chugging directly from the bottle, tilting his head back as he drank. Cody only raised his his hand and held Rex back as the blond tried to grab the bottle from him and only stopped after having the fill of alcohol he wanted because damn it, that shot of Obi-Wan’s whiskey had not been enough.

This time when the blond lunged for the booze, Cody let Rex snatch the bottle from him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave a large burp.

“Okay, I was curious when I heard General Kenobi summoned you, now I’m actually worried,” Wolffe smirked at him, the actual concern buried beneath his usual sarcasm. “So, what’s up, Ventress come and fuck up the temple or something? Leave her panties in your General’s room? Or another fan?” He teased.

Snorting heavily, glancing over to see a delighted Waxer holding up one of the onesies and other clothes Obi-Wan had said was for Boil and him, Cody huffed a bit. “No… did ya all know quadruplets were a thing?” He rasped out, his rather refined sense of speech dissolving with the alcohol.

Rex paused, having been putting the alcohol back and was about to lock down the wall slot as he gave Cody his full, confused attention. “Well I’ve heard of it? But what does tha-oh no.” Rex paled, a niggling suspicion starting at back of his head.

“What are you blathering about Cod’ika?” Wolffe frowned as members from the 212th, the 501st and the Wolfpack watched them since they had been in the rec room Cody had stomped into.

Pausing a bit, it occurred to Cody that outside of Rex and the 212th, not a lot of vode actually knew he was sleeping with Obi-Wan, that the two regularly shared a bed and were intimate and loved each other.

‘Well, cats gonna come out of the bag now.’ Cody snorted to himself as he watched Rex take a few hurried sips of the rotgut as he clearly got the implication. “What I’m blathering about as you say is that I knocked up General Obi-Wan Kenobi with quadruplets and we’re about to have our own little team of troopers.” Cody rubbed a hand over his hair, stumbling over to the couch and flopping down beside Killer.

Vod in question was staring at him, mouth open and a mealbar held inches from his lips. “…Daaaamn Commander, when you go to work, you go to _work_.” Someone, Waxer he thought, got out.

Cody just grunted, listening as the fireworks went of in the barracks, all of them talking quite loudly as Cody rested his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closing as he tried to just absorb the fact that Obi-Wan had four little lives inside of him.

“General’s gonna be _huge_ with a whole traat'aliit in him.” Someone whispered and that was it, Cody broke down, laughing hysterically as he thought of the squad in Obi-Wan that he put there.


	13. The matter of duty

The news had taken the barracks with storm.

Commander Cody had knocked up his own General and was expecting quadruplets, as in _four_ babies all at once, and so far the General was in good health but who knew how long that would stay because if there was one thing the entire GAR knew, it was that Skywalker, Tano and Kenobi in particular attracted trouble.

And then came the worrying implication as Boil of all people spoke up, curled into Waxer’s side as the bald shaved trooper continued knitting little booties. “How the kark is the Senate going to react to this?” He asked loudly, cutting through the muttering of everyone else.

Cody paused mid sip as Helix had finally convinced him to drink some juice to make up for the rotgut and stared at the mustached trooper, his stomach sinking.

How was the Senate going to react?

There was already strain going on thanks to Boil, mutterings if one listened close enough.

But General Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the main General’s of the war and one of the two leaders of the Open circle armada?

His stomach stopped sinking only to fill with ice. “They’re gonna demand he abort them.” He got out shakily, eyes wide as he slammed the juice bottle down on the table. Cody could already see it for his inner eye, the Jedi council called to meeting with Senate representative, the Chancellor among them, the poorly disguised disgust aimed at their Jedi and speeches about ‘duty’ that Obi-Wan had.

It would work.

It would destroy Obi-Wan, but for duty?

In the name of duty, Obi-Wan would tear himself apart.

There was a reason Cody did everything he could to limit Obi-Wan’s interaction with most of the natural born officers because the moment the word ‘duty’ passed their lips, Obi-Wan would cower under their demands and go silent only to follow moments after and do his ‘duty’ as they saw it.

The duty of a Jedi and the duty of a General.

Duty to the people of the Galaxy.

Duty to his men.

But never duty to himself.

Hands grabbed Cody’s upper arms and shook him, the commander looking up numbly with wide eyes as he stared at Rex as the other glared sternly at him. “We won’t let them. Cody, come on, we won’t let them do that. I don’t care if we all have to turn deserters,” He hissed out to the shock of several. “But we know how many consider us flesh bots. But they can’t call on Kenobi to do anything because if they do…” Rex trailed off.

Cody looked pleadingly at the blond, desperate for solutions, for comfort.

“If they do,” Wolffe spoke up darkly from his corner, prompting everyone to look his way. “Then we just have to let Coruscant know. How long do you think the Senator’s manage when all popularity is lost to them? They’re already loosing quite a bit by keeping their opinions on us as ‘flesh’ droids since Boil got knocked up by Waxer. Can you imagine how the people would react if it got out the Senator’s demanded that General Kenobi, the Negtiator himself, was threatened pretty much to take an abortion?” He looked at them darkly. “There would be mass riot, the Jedi try not to be front figures but Kenobi and Skywalker? People know their names and they know them _well_.” He smirked in dark satisfaction.

Shakily rubbing his face, Cody swallowed. “…So we basically keep recording equipment on us at all times?” He huffed out as he felt Rex slowly let go of him.

“And we start tracking the Jedi at all times,” Wolffe shrugged, leaning back on the couch to settle his feet on the caff table. “General Plo won’t mind, he’d be more than happy to feed us information because I bet he agrees.” He smirked.

“Beside,” Rex piped up, smiling down at Cody when the other looked up. “Kenobi’s one of ours. I mean he’s always been one of our Jedi but… now he’s kind of an vod now right?” At Cody’s raised, surprised brows, Rex shrugged. “He’s basically married to you right now, so he’s what people call brother in law. Makes sense to me.” The blond smirked.

Snorting a bit as he lifted his bottle of juice, grateful no one pointed out how much it was shaking, Cody shrugged a bit. “I guess so, I’ll bring it up with Obi-Wan when I head to the temple tomorrow.” He noted before grunting as Helix instantly demanded to tag along and check on the General’s health.

Well, Obi-Wan didn’t say not to bring anyone with him…

Be nice to be certain to Obi-Wan’s health as long as Cody didn’t bring to many vode.

‘Its a good thing we got a lot of family cyare, because I think we’re gonna be in trouble.’ Cody noted in the privacy of his own mind, glancing at the window where both the Rotunda and the Jedi temple loomed in the background.


	14. Eye of the storm

Settling the stick of incense in the bowl of sand in the window sill, Obi-Wan shot the two troopers a small smile. “I have to admit, I’m grateful you two aren’t hovering.” He murmured as he returned to the couch, bringing with him the musky scent of the incense.

Helix snorted. “You’re delicate, not utterly disabled.” He said dryly.

“General Jinn and Skywalker have been worried about you, haven’t they?” Cody instead asked, stroking the others red hair out of his eyes to tuck it behind his ear, fingers lingering on Obi-Wan’s warm skin.

Wrinkling his nose while leaning into Cody’s side, Obi-Wan nodded with a sigh. “Its the amount of kids,” He confessed, settling his hand on his stomach. “That’s what has them so on edge and I understand it, but I just…” Obi-Wan grunted.

“Its getting you frustrated.” Helix summarized, frowning a bit as Obi-Wan nodded. He would have to speak with both Jedi before he left with the commander, stress from others was the last thing Obi-Wan needed and that included stress from being fussed over too if it was making him agitated.

The medic watched closely as Cody rubbed the Jedi’s lower back, Obi-Wan visibly relaxing into him and that was good because Helix hadn’t liked the blood pressure result he had gotten when Obi-Wan allowed him to do a few tests.

Shaking his head, Helix glanced towards the fancy black bowl with little mournful looking golden wolves howling around the bottom of it with the simple incense stick stuck in the white sand inside. “Its a pretty bowl General.” He noted, wanting to change the subject even as he promised himself to speak with Skywalker and Jinn.

Chuckling faintly, Obi-Wan settled his head on Cody’s shoulder. “It’s a mourner bowl from Stewjon, I take it out for special occasions,” He smiled slightly at Helix, a smile tinged with sadness. “Thank you though, I bought it the single time I visited my home planet.”

Both troopers exchanged surprised looks before Cody continued teasing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Mourner bowl? What…” He hesitated, unsure how to ask why Obi-Wan had it out without being too intrusive.

“It is the anniversary for the first Geonosis attack,” Obi-Wan answered easily, sighing. “The first battle that kick started this whole war and so many died that day that I just…” He breathed out heavily, staring at Cody’s thigh before slowly petting it.

Helix made a noise of realization and recognition. “Ah, of course,” He grunted. Honestly the fact that he had forgotten was a wonder.

Maybe in the stress of learning of the four babies the date had slipped Helix mind?

After all, all troopers knew the date their template had died, Jango decapitated on Geonosis.

‘Least Boba got taken care of.’ Helix mused to himself as Cody gently coaxed Obi-Wan to lay down and put his head in the commander’s lap. Last Helix heard, Boba was currently going to school on Concord, some kind of security detailed academy from what Alpha shared.

Glancing towards the mourner bowl, Helix looked back at his General hopefully as the gentle musk scented smoke wafted in towards them. “Sir… would it be possible for me t-”

The Jedi cut in, a gentle smile on his face as he glanced at the medic without lifting his head from the lap it was resting it. “If you wish to put an incense stick to mourn and remember Helix, you are more than welcome to do so.” He murmured in a tender tone.

Heart swelling, Helix stood and moved towards the bowl.

He had no relationship to Jango, to Boba.

But without Jango, Helix would not exist and for that he was grateful despite the systematic _slavery_ the clone army really was.

Yet he was alive, he existed and he would be free some day to make his life as he wished with his brothers.

‘All my brothers.’ Helix noted mentally as he lit the incense, glancing back at Obi-Wan and Cody because Rex was right, the two were basically married and that made Obi-Wan a brother in law. Watching Cody place his free hand over the tunic covered stomach while his other continued slowly stroking the red hair of the Jedi, Helix knew that a storm was coming as the council was at that moment informing the Senate that General Kenobi was not returning to the battlefield for months to be.

But they would be ready for it.

For themselves and for their new brother and the potential nephews and nieces they would be uncles and aunts to when they arrived.

Yes, Helix knew they would be ready for the storm as they were only in the eye of it now.

The eye of calm.


	15. Uproar

Coruscant is in uproar.

The clones were right in their worry about their reaction and suddenly there are troopers stationed at every entrance and exit of the Jedi temple, to keep out the public, the media _and_ the Senate and several pregnant troopers move into the temple.

Obi-Wan knows something is going on, the council whispering to each other furiously before shutting up moments before he reach them, smiling nervously at him but he hears snippets.

The words senate, senators, complaints and _abortion_.

He can make his own conclusions from that and when the entire 212th gets moved to the temple and Cody outright starts living with him…

Well, Obi-Wan recognizes that his love and the troopers that served him in war are now his bodyguards even though Obi-Wan didn’t leave the temple, having been moved to paperwork and tactics since he couldn’t fight at the front anymore.

And he’s not stupid, he’s seen the wolfpack prowling around a lot more than common.

Though to be fair, they have a few pregnant members too so that could be the thing but Obi-Wan has a feeling it has to do with him too if Helix and Wolffe’s whispered conversations are any indication.

If Obi-Wan were to guess, some of the senators are debating that Obi-Wan _need_ s to be in the war and therefor should terminate his babies.

Actual fear zooms through his veins at that thought and his thoughts are confirmed as a week later the media gets a hand on the Senator’s transcripts and then the council can no longer keep it hidden from Obi-Wan.

There… were a lot more Senator’s and even the _Chancellor_ on the list of people who thought Obi-Wan should end the pregnancy.

Anakin is _livid_.

If Anakin was a storm before, he is cold Jedi wrath incarnated now and Qui-Gon is his own little storm of discontent.

It is safe to say that whatever relationship the Chancellor or those Senator’s had cultivated before with practically any Jedi is over at this point, Anakin going as far as answer in a clipped tone into his comm in the middle of one of the refectories when the Supreme Chancellor called him that if it wasn’t in regards to the safety of Coruscant or a work related, the man was to stop contacting Anakin and right after that he had blocked the personal comm codes before going back to his spiced meal with a grouchy look.

It was just so stressful that Obi-Wan had outright started to _bawl_ much to the panic of everyone at said refectory, his hormones doing the worst to his moods and Cody had ended up outright carrying the tired and worn out Jedi back to his quarters with Anakin fluttering after, a plate in one hand and a fork in the other as he babbled apologies.

And that wasn’t all.

Obi-Wan discovered the _other_ part of being pregnant.

Cravings, cravings from _hell_.

Cody, despite the expression on his face, quietly soft boiled eggs and slathered nut butter onto them. He made vinegar pickled pears and chocolate covered soy protein even though the cravings and flavor combos were strange.

Obi-Wan was just so grateful for all of that he spent an hour crying over his reports, just so happy he had his Cody and Anakin and Qui-Gon, all of them making what Obi-Wan asked for even when it was strange.

Hell, Cody even went out at the middle of the night to buy ice cream and bantha meat, only kissing Obi-Wan gently before he drew on his clothes and left as Obi-Wan sulked into his blanket for craving those two things.

Because of all the civilians and media’s basically camping on their doorsteps, Obi-Wan couldn’t really leave the temple but that was fine by him, he was getting bigger, he was getting slower and the Garden’s were beautiful, especially with Cody walking at his side.

Worry itched in his stomach however when his instincts told him to pick up a blaster that he tucked onto his belt.

He didn’t know what was coming but he didn’t like that the Force told him to pick up a blaster that was small enough to hide on his belt, especially as Qui-Gon and Anakin were scheduled to leave Coruscant in two weeks.

It made him… anxious.

But even if Obi-Wan could no longer fight, that didn’t mean the war outside of Coruscant had stopped.

And then the Force told him to pick up a poison antidote as he curled up in Cody’s arms.


	16. Hormones on the move

Wretched, painful sobbing filled the air of what had been a calm evening of the Kenobi quarter after a nice meal had been shared by the lineage and residents of the quarters.

Until one of Obi-Wan’s cups had been broken.

And while Skywalker flailed uncertainly while looking around with wide eyes, Cody moved to his lover and wrapped Obi-Wan up in his arms, cooing gently while rocking the man. “It’s alright Obi-Wan, we can get you a new cup.” He promised in a sweet, desperate tone even as he shot Anakin a dark glare.

The Tatooine native jerked a bit, holding up his hands in surrender before glancing down at the broken cup laying at his feet.

Or rather shattered, there was no salvaging the cup when it was broken into so many itty bitty pieces all over the kitchen floor thanks to Anakin bumping into it while reaching for one of his own cups in the cupboard and pulling it out with his sleeve or something.

Cody had no idea really, all he knew was that there was a broken cup on the floor and a very distressed Jedi against his chest.

“It was a gift!” Obi-Wan wailed into Cody’s chest, his hands gripping the other’s sides like a claw and actually that hurt a bit with the pregnant Jedi’s nails digging into him like that but hell if Cody was going to say that and further upset Obi-Wan when his emotions were so unstable thanks to his rather large pregnancy.

So many hormones in motion at once.

So Cody was trying rather desperately to calm down his sobbing love as the blond was sweeping up the broken pieces with a contrite look on his face. “Well, that makes it a bit harder but we could still look for another like it.” Cody tried once more even though Obi-Wan couldn’t actually leave the temple anymore, especially after there had been an attempted break in by bounty hunters.

Much to Cody’s horror and the consternation of many, one of the captured bounty hunters had confirmed that they were there for Obi-Wan, a bounty on the man’s head to be captured and brought somewhere and the protection on the temple had once more been upped.

The safest place on Coruscant was now the Jedi temple and in particular, Obi-Wan and Cody’s shared quarters with the 212th pretty much now living in the temple as they were on constant low level guard with the Sentinels making frequent rounds where ever the pregnant council member was.

There was a loud hiccup against his chest, Obi-Wan raising his tear stained face and red eyes to look at him. “But its h-h-hideous Cody!” He choked out before going right back to bawling against the commander’s chest as both clone and knight stared at the pregnant man and then traded uncomprehending looks.

“…Geeze… pregnancy makes people barmy.” He faintly heard Ahsoka whisper in horrified awe somewhere behind him, most likely still sitting on the couch where she had been enjoying her snack with her grandmaster.

Thank all sithhells that Obi-Wan hadn’t heard her as he continued crying with Cody now absently patting his back and stroking his hair, bewildered as he stared at the broken remains of the cup that had so upset Obi-Wan and was apparently hideous.

‘Hormones are scary things, thank all little goddesses that Helix helped me find those pregnancy videos on the holo but honestly, I didn’t think it be this bad.’ Cody mused to himself before gathering his lover closer, feeling the bump of his growing stomach as Obi-Wan finally started to quiet down a bit, sniffling into Cody’s wet collarbone, the fabric of his civvies turned darker blue where the other had cried.

“How about I make you a nice cup of tea?” He murmured softly into the others ear, knowing he’d need some fluid intake.

There was a sniffle, Obi-Wan looking up as Anakin snuck by the two towards the couch as stealthily as he could. “…With jam scones?” Obi-Wan whispered quietly.

Softening and pressing a gentle kiss to his love’s forehead. Cody nodded. “Jam scones and some powdered sugar.” He promised gently while passing his hands over Obi-Wan’s spine, gently steering the man towards the kitchen as he waddled along.

Cody couldn’t help but admire the other at that, Obi-Wan had, since his belly started to grow, needed to switch to quite looser sets of clothes and wore only his sash but no belt. His tunic must be custom sew honestly considering there were special pockets on the front, large squares that went from the hem to up to the sash where he stashed his items now. Soft, dark brown leggings and slippers that looked like bantha’s completed his outfit.

He looked comfortable much to Cody’s satisfaction, something he had longed to see the other since the start of the war and to see him now, round and full of their babies in comfy clothes… well primal urges.

Cody would take on the scary pregnancy mood swings and hormones to see Obi-Wan like this though he wondered if the other would ever allow this to happen again.

Some of those labor holovids…

Wrapping his arms around his waddling love as they reached the counters, Cody pressed a tender kiss to his temple while reaching for the water boiler, Obi-Wan leaning into Cody’s space while slowly wiping his face with his sleeve.

‘Guess I’ll just enjoy it while it lasts.’ Cody mused, smiling when Obi-Wan rested his free hand on Cody’s ass.

Yup, enjoying it while it lasted.


	17. To leave

Waking slowly to the gentle stroke of fingers through his hair and the quiet murmur of voices around him, Obi-Wan kept his eyes shut and his breathing slow. He had been dreaming so lovely about cakes and oranges for some reason and he’d rather go back to that dream if he someone asked heh.

“And the chancellor threw a tantrum?” Cody’s quiet, angry voice broke him from that drowsy idea however as his ears reluctantly keyed in on the conversation instead, mind waking up enough to realize he was laying on his quarters couch with his head in Cody’s lap and a blanket covering him.

There was a deep sigh, Obi-Wan easily identifying it as Qui-Gon. “Like a damn five year old being denied sweets when we told him Obi-Wan would not be appearing in front of the Senate citing that we believed them to be a danger to him. We may have to get Obi-Wan off Coruscant if they continue like this as we don’t really have the support we need from the Senate. Between the CIS contracting bounty hunters and the Senate trying to somehow get Obi-Wan to agree to an abortion not to mention the public pretty much camping on our front step, things are a mess.” The old Jedi stated tiredly while sitting back in the comfortable recliner Obi-Wan kept in his quarters for his old master.

The hand stroking his hair paused for a few seconds before Cody continued slowly stroking and then moving on to Obi-Wan’s large belly. “Is that safe? I mean, multiple babies means it will be an earlier birth right?” Cody asked, worry oozing of his voice.

There was a shift, the creak of leather. “If he moves now, with a medic or healer going with him and people around him to help him it would be fine. He’d have to be moved to somewhere safer, perhaps Naboo or Alderaan or one of the planets with a smaller Jedi temple but if we did that, we’d have to send the entire 212th with him and potentially a few knights just for security. We can’t trust the rest of the galaxy clearly.” Qui-Gon growled a little bit.

His tone was full of raw worry tinged with anger and some sadness.

Deciding he had heard enough, Obi-Wan squirmed a bit and let out a soft noise, opening his eyes to blink at Qui-Gon, the man smiling softly at him. Shifting a bit, Obi-Wan looked up at Cody, pouting up at him until Cody chuckled and leaned down enough to give him a tender but chaste kiss. “Welcome back to the world of the waking cyare, how do you feel?” Cody asked quietly, his smile not letting on the seriousness of the topic only seconds before.

Smiling sleepily in return, Obi-Wan sat up slowly with a bit of help from the clone, breathing out heavily. “Sleepy of course,” He yawned. “But no longer as exhausted. Enough on that, hello to you Qui-Gon, when did you arrive?” Obi-Wan peered at the other.

Glancing towards the chrono, the man let out a considering noise. “If I remember right, about two hours ago. Cody offered me tea and I stayed to speak to him and wait to see if you woke before I needed to go.” Qui-Gon hummed, gesturing one of his big hands at the caff table where an abandoned cup on a saucer stood.

Blinking, Obi-Wan turned to Cody and pouted.

Promptly the man stood with a laugh. “Alright, which one sweetheart?” He smirked.

“Orange, I know you’re not going to let me have sapir since there’s caffeine in it.” Obi-Wan huffed before turning back to Qui-Gon as Cody padded off to the kitchenette, flushing a bit under Qui-Gon’s amused, tender smile.

Shaking his head slowly, Qui-Gon’s smile grew. “Don’t be so embarrassed Obi-Wan, I’m glad to see how much you two care for each other.” He said quietly, a note of longing in his voice. Clearly Qui-Gon was missing Tahl and Obi-Wan let out a low noise in response.

Sitting up properly and settling his feet down on the floor, Obi-Wan glanced around the quarters and then sighed deeply. “…If I am to leave Coruscant, I want to go somewhere green.” The words were quietly stated and wiped all traces of a smile off the older Jedi’s face.

Cody looked at them from the kitchenette, his hands frozen around the box of fruit tea he had been about to prepare. “…You were aware.” Qui-Gon stated.

Shrugging slightly, swallowing down shame and guilt, Obi-Wan peered tiredly at him. “I woke up for the latter part, the chancellor throwing a tantrum? And… I don’t want to risk my babies Qui-Gon. They’re _ours_ and the Senate doesn’t get to… they can’t decide what happens to _my_ body and the babies _I’m_ carrying.” He finally whispered, clenching his hands on his knees while looking down.

There was a shift, the creak of leather and then Qui-Gon was sitting beside him instead, pressing their shoulders together while covering one hand with his large, warm one. “…I’ll speak with the council,” He rumbled seriously, prompting Obi-Wan to look at him and relax at the open and accepting face of his old master. “We won’t let them decide this Obi-Wan, we already give them too much but we are not letting them take this.”

Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan nodded, trying to stifle a sob that got caught in his throat only to hitch out, Qui-Gon wrapping Obi-Wan in a hug that rather painfully twisted his back with how his stomach was getting in the way but Obi-Wan did nothing to try and get out of it, needing the comfort more than anything else as he clung to his former master embrace as if he was still just a young padawan after a nightmare.

A second later Cody joined them, settling on Obi-Wan’s other side with a supporting hand on his back, murmuring quiet endearment and support in mando’a.


	18. Waddle Jedi

Waddling along with his hands cupping his stomach, Obi-Wan let out a soft huff of tiredness but did not stopping.

He had insisted to healers, Cody, Qui-Gon and Anakin that he would be able to walk from the quarters to the hanger on his own without a stupid hoverchair though he had accepted taking a few breaks on the way and leaning on Cody’s offered arm for support..

After much debate it had finally been decided where Obi-Wan would go into semi hiding and to be fair, he was quite happy with the choice.

Alderaan.

A core world close enough to Coruscant should Obi-Wan need to return, it was a clean environment with wonderful medic’s and it was friendly towards both Jedi and clones with Breha being more than happy to keep it off the books that Obi-Wan was there.

All for the safety of not only Obi-Wan and Cody along with the rest of the 212th that would slowly arrive as to not draw attention but more importantly, the safety of the babies.

Technically the rest of the 212th didn’t need to come but Boil was going for his little ones and the rest wanted to look after their pregnant vode, ensure their safety and comfort.

“You should have taken the hoverchair love.” Cody’s emphatic voice cut in through his musing as Obi-Wan turned his head enough to glance up at him, letting out a soft whimper.

Tucking his arm around the others waist in response to the whimper, Cody’s face twisted in worry. “Let’s get you to the bunk alright? You can settle down and take a small nap.” He murmured with concern.

Huffing a bit, feeling out of breath, Obi-Wan nodded as they stepped into the ship, moving towards the bunk while hearing the low murmur of troopers in the front with Qui-Gon. Normally Obi-Wan would go greet them but he was honestly tired. “I’m starting to think there is merit in healer Tan-Tanos suggestion of removing them at one point to let them finish developing in incubators.” He panted.

At six months, Obi-Wan was very heavy with his quadruplets, his back and ankles hurt all the time and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to carry to full term.

Nodding, Cody swiped his hand over the door lock for what would be their bunk until Alderaan and winced when he saw the thin, ship standard bunk. ‘Obi-Wan’s back is going to murder him.’ He thought in horror even as he lead his cyare over to the bunk to settle him down.  “That does sound like a good plan.” He agreed out loud, not voicing his concern over the bunk.

The bunk would be much too thin, too hard and too stiff for Obi-Wan’s tenderized body to handle well at all and he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do for his sweet love, resigning himself to just giving the man back rubs when he was awake. ‘He’s going to give himself headaches from the lack of sleeping well.’ He grimaced to himself even as he brushed his hand along Obi-Wan’s jaw, feeling coarse beard brush his skin.

“Would you grab my body pillow?” Obi-Wan questioned with a small voice, pouting a bit as he peered up through his fringe.

Perking up and looking around, Cody grabbed the large, red body pillow that had been a gift from Senator Amidala.

Setting it on the bunk, Cody knelt down and undid the others low boots since Obi-Wan had issues bending, setting them aside while mentally reminding himself he’d need to pull out the bantha slippers Obi-Wan walked in most of the days so he could wander the ship without having to fight with a pair of boots.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was sliding himself out of his robe and folding it with a soft noise, settling it aside as the man stood.

Helping Obi-Wan settle down on his side with the body pillow tucked against his body once he was comfortable, Cody leaned in and stole a soft kiss from the others lips with a small smile as Obi-Wan got comfortable with the body pillow.

It would provide some aid and support and it had a built in heat that worked to ease the soreness of muscles but the moment they were on Alderaan, Cody was getting his love into a tub. ‘All this because of you all,’ The commander thought fondly as he passed his hand along the swollen belly that contained their four children. ‘I have to say it is worth it and I hope Obi-Wan thinks the same.’ He smiled soppily to himself before leaning in and nuzzling his and Obi-Wan’s noses together. “I’ll go to the cockpit and speak with Longshot and Gearshift, I think they got first watch on the pilot duty and I believe General Jinn is there too.” Cody stated quietly.

Catching Cody’s hand, covering it with his, Obi-Wan nodded slightly. “My things are here, so he must be. He refused to let me carry a full bag of items if I wasn’t going to take a hoverchair.” Obi-Wan whispered tiredly and at this point it was honestly for the best.

It was just too much for Obi-Wan’s body right now and he couldn’t keep pushing himself.

About to get up and leave, Cody paused when Obi-Wan tugged on his arm. “Hmm?”

“Eat.” Obi-Wan smiled, pushing Cody’s favorite chocolate bar with peanuts and nougat filling. “You haven’t had lunch but this will have to do for now.” He settled on.

Softening, the clone leaned in and kissed his Jedi sweetly, stroking his cheek while accepting the candy. “I’ll eat.” He promised quietly, hoping that despite the small blaster strapped to Obi-Wan due to Force osik that made his love a hoarder was just a precaution and not set in durasteel.


End file.
